Olivia Daniels
Olivia Daniels (born 1989) is a minor character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Olivia plays the position of striker on the Lady Sharks soccer team. The Sharks are from Decker State College's crosstown rival Malibu State College. Biography Olivia was born in Malibu, California to Trent Daniels and Carey Daniels. The only child of a fairly wealthy couple, Olivia was spoiled when young. Known simply as the rich girl in school, Olivia tended to cling to the social cliques of queen bees, including Alisa Watts. Aside from being a social clinger Olivia's only other defining characteristic was her soccer ability, which was only a bit above average. Finishing high school, Olivia decided to go to Malibu State College simply because it was local. When trying out for the Lady Sharks team Olivia met Deidre Howard, quickly starting to cling to her and, in turn, distancing herself a bit from Alisa. Olivia would constantly push Deidre to be how the head soccer player was expected to act, including being a bit of a bully to their rivals on the Lady Raptors from Decker State College. One person in particular from the Raptors Olivia loved to pick on was Diane Cruz, often calling her 'chubs.' While Olivia's relationship with Deidre appeared strong she was secretly envious of the woman she was championing, secretly hoping to one-up her in a rivalry she'd invented in her own mind. Olivia is believed to be the mastermind behind most of the antagonistic acts the Sharks committed against the Raptors, including the vandalism of their buses in 2009. When in Salt Lake City for the 2009 Tri-State Conference Final the hotel the Sharks were meant to stay at had a fire. Forced to go to Stillsville, Olivia and Deidre left behind the more popular places to eat for a Butcher Shop, where they met Corwin Picket and Petunia Greer. The girls ended up invited to help dig up a mysterious box, and after the act Olivia ran off with Corwin to have sex. Petunia hypnotized Olivia repeatedly with Hecate's Charm, implanting verbal commands for Deidre in Olivia's mind. A few short weeks later Olivia was effectively Deidre's puppet, easily going along with moving back home into Victoria Towers and letting Deidre sleep with her in her room. Personal Information * Current Age: 20 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 125 lbs * Hair Color: Honey Blonde * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 0 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Nicknames: Liv, Livie, Princess, Malibu * Favorite Drink: Appletini * Common Attire: Navy Blue Clothing Relationships Family * Trent Daniels, Father * Carey Daniels, Mother Romances * Corwin Picket, Former Lover Friends * Deidre Howard, also Teammate * Harper Whyte, also Teammate * Nereida Cuéllar * Alisa Watts Fellow Players * Tracy Summers * Brea Montgomery * Yumi Motochika * Malie Kealoha * Alice Blundell * Jody Kirkland * Dusty Lynton * Sayen Begay * Malandra Gary Coaches * Denise Cameron * Mei Lueng Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fame and Misfortune * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Even * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Assuming Control Trivia * Olivia is based on actress April Pearson. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Malibu State College Category:Lady Sharks